PYAAR- DUA YA SAZA
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: nothing much to say... Just peep in to know
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all... hope aap sab theek h**

 **I know bahut din baad updates de rahi hu but college annual fest and tests... Sorry**

 **Hope you like this new idea of mine... Its purely sachvi and savin based... no ulti pairing this time...;-)**

 **Will try to update my stories regularly...**

 **Here we go with first chapter...**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!PYAAR...DUA YA SAZA!**_

 **Morning in a temple;**

A girl was sitting near the idol and was saying-" bhagwaan ji please use theek kar do... 6 mahine ho gaye h... ab uski aisi haalat mujhse dekhi nai jaa rahi...please."

She wiped her tears, did the pooja and went from there towards a house.

She went inside a roon where a person was lying on the bed. His eyes were closed and his body was attached with machines.

Girl-" good morning **sachin** "

Sachin gave no response.

Girl-" pata h mujhe ki uth gaye ho... "

She applied 'tika' on his forehead and said-" dekhna sachin... tum jald hi theek ho jaoge... aaj shaam doctor tumhara check up karne aa rahe h... aur wo positive report hi bataenge... dekh lena..."

There was no movement in his body.

Girl became teary and said-" tumhe theek hona hoga sachin..."

Suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up saying-" inspector **purvi**... kaha pe? theek h hum aate h..."

Purvi disconnected the call and said-" case report hua h... jald hi aaungi sachin..."

She kissed his forehead and went from there.

 **In the bureau;**

Everyone was engrossed in the case but purvi was not able to concentrate on the work.

She kept the file and sat on the chair closing her eyes.

Voice-" kya hua purvi..."

She looked up at the person and said-" kuch nai **kavin** "

Kavin sat adjacent to her and said-" sachin sir ki fikar ho rahi h na..."

Purvi looked down and he said-" purvi... tension mat lo...wo theek ho jaenge..."

Purvi looked at him and said-" kaise kavin... **sana** ke jaane ke baad se coma mei h sachin... uski aisi haalat mujhse nai dekhi jaati..."

Kavin kept his hand on her shoulder and said-" purvi... sab sahi ho jaega..."

Purvi (teary)-" pakka..."

Kavin-" haan purvi... bhagwaan chahenge toh sachin sir jald hi theek ho jaenge..."

Purvi nodded and kavin smiled.

 **In the evening at sachin's house;**

All were present at sachin's house and doctor was checking sachin.

Purvi-" doctor...sachin theek toh ho jaenge na..."

Doctor-" aap toh jaanti h na ki inki behen ki maut ka inhe bahut gehra sadma laga h...ye kab coma se baahar aaenge... kuch kaha nai jaa sakta..."

Purvi(teary)-" par doctor... koi toh raasta hoga..."

Doctor-" ab toh bas bhagwaan hi koi chamatkaar kar sakta h... philhaal mai chalta hu..."

The doctor went and abhijeet said-" purvi..."

Purvi (looking at sachin)-" bhai aap log jao... mujhe sachin ke paas rehna h..."

Daya-" par.."

Purvi(cutting him)-" please daya sir..."

Abhijeet-" theek h... apna khayaal rakhna.."

Purvi nodded and they all went from there.

Purvi held sachin's hand and said-" kuch nai hone dungi tumhe... bhagwaan itna bura nai ho sakta ki wo mere saath itna bura kare... Usse tumhe theek karna hoga sachin... kisi bhi tarah se..."

 **Meanwhile;**

A case got reported and kavin, mayur and vansh went in the dance bar to solve it. They were in disguise so that no one can doubt them.

Suddenly, an announcement was heard-" toh bidu log... ab jiska aap sab intezaar kar rahe the wo aa rahi h... arrey **titli** ab aur na sata... aa jaa..."

The hall echoed with clapping and hooting and a girl came on stage and she started dancing in a seducing way...

 _ **Mai lovely ho gayi yaar naam tera padh ke naam tera padh ke**_

 _ **Mai lovely ho gayi yaar naam tera padh ke naam tera...**_

Kavin was stunned to see the girl as she was exactly looking like sana...

The girl came down the floor and started dancing with the boys all around and came towards kavin...

 _ **Ye jo bangle hai re laal color ki tere liye hi khan khan karti**_

 _ **Inn haathon mei naache jaaye re**_

 ** _Inhe nasha chadha hai tera... tu ban ja aashique mera_**

 ** _Tune chua hai aise mai kamli ho gayi..._**

She went back to stage leaving kavin confused...

 ** _Mai lovely ho gayi yaar naam tera padh ke naam tera padh ke_**

 ** _Mai lovely ho gayi yaar naam tera padh ke naam tera..._**

The dance was over and everyone hooted..

Kavin-" mayur... vansh... tum log criminal ko le kar bureau jao... mai aata hu..."

Mayur and vansh went from there and kavin went behind that girl.

Kavin-" ex cuse me..."

The girl turned and said-" kya h re..."

Kavin was unable to believe that she was exactly looking like sana...

He tried to touch her cheek but she jerked his hand and said-" ae...apun sirf bar dancer h... zyaada touchy na ho... samjha kya... aa jaate h pata nai kaha kaha se..."

Kavin took back his hand and said-" tumhara naam kya h?"

Girl rolled her eyes and said-" titli naam h apun ka... khush... ab phut yaha se... mere ko dusre dance ki piractise karni h..."

Saying this,she went from there.

Kavin-" titli..."

She turned and kavin immediately clicked her pick and said-" sorry..."

Saying this! He went from there and titli said-" yeda h bilkul..."

She went to practice her dance...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the concept**

 **Should I continue... Tell me in your reviews...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all... hope aap sab theek h**

 **mithi, Ananya Bhardwaj, DivaNims, mani, luv duo nd purvi, arooj, AreejSachinLover, Drizzle1640, Tara kapoor, PurpleAngel1, Ashi, Bhumi98...Thank you all**

 **Here we go with the story**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!PYAAR...DUA YA SAZA!**_

 **Next day at sachin's house;**

Sachin was lying down on bed and purvi was sitting adjacent to him.

Purvi-" sachin... aaj ka din yaad h na..."

She looked at sachin who was staring the roof blankly.

Purvi-" zyaada socho mat... I know tum bhool gaye ho ki aaj hi ke din tumne mujhe propose kiya tha...(she laughed slightly) yaad h kitna nervous ho gaye the tum..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sachin and purvi were at a restaurant and sachin has booked a pool side table for them with candlelight dinner but he was quite nervous and was just staring the ground._

 _Purvi noticed his nervousness and said-" wow sachin... ye restaurant booking... candlelight dinner... kya baat h?"_

 _Sachin(still not facing her)-" wo purvi... actually..."_

 _Purvi-" sachin... mai zameen pe hu kya?"_

 _Sachin-" matlab..."_

 _Purvi-" tum kab se zameen ko ghure jaa rahe ho... mujhe laga ki mai waha hu..."_

 _Sachin instantly looked up at her and said-" nai wo... mai..(in a breath) purvi mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi..."_

 _Purvi's eyes got widened on hearing this and her mind took 10 seconds to recollect what did sachin say just now._

 _Sachin-" purvi..."_

 _No response._

 _Sachin flipped his finger in front of her and said-" purvi..."_

 _Purvi came to reality and said-" huh..."_

 _Sachin-" kya hua?"_

 _Purvi-" sachin tumne achanak se..."_

 _Sachin held her hand and said-" achanak se nai purvi...bachpan se pyaar karta hu tumse... bas abhi samajh mei aaya... look mai tumhe force nai kar raha hu... agar tum na kaho toh..."_

 _Purvi(cutting him)-" aur agar mai kahu ki mai bhi tumse pyaar karti hu toh..."_

 _Sachin-" toh...(realizing what she said) kya?"_

 _Sachin looked at purvi and she blushed looking down._

 _He came towards her and slightly lifted her chin sayinh-" sach..."_

 _Purvi too got up and said-" sach..."_

 _Sachin immediately hugged her and she too hugged him..._

 ** _Kaise kahu ishq mei here kitna hum betaab hai..._**

 ** _Aankho se aankhein mila ke chura loon tere khwaab mai..._**

 ** _Kaise kahu ishq mei tere kitna hum betaab hai..._**

 ** _Aankho se aankhein mila ke chura loon tere khwaab mai..._**

 ** _Mere saaye hai saath mei..._**

 ** _Yaara jis jagah..._**

 ** _Tum ho..._**

 ** _Mai jo jee raha hu..._**

 ** _Wajah tum ho..._**

 ** _Mai jo jee raha hu..._**

 ** _Wajah tum ho..._**

 _They separated when they heard voice of clapping from the people present in the restaurant._

 _Sachvi blushed and they sat to have their dinner._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Purvi was having tears in her eyes and she said-"sachin...uss din kitne khush the hum... and you promised me ki next year issi din shaadi karenge... then why you broke your promise..."

Suddenly she heard doorbell.

She wiped her tears and went to open the door and saw kavin standing.

Purvi-" kavin... tum..."

Kavin entered in and said-" tumhe kuch dikhana tha..."

Purvi-" kya?"

Kavin took out his mobile and said-" ye..."

Purvi was stunned to see the photo...

Purvi-" ye toh... sana...(happily) matlab sana zinda h.."

Kavin-" nai purvi ye sana nai h.."

Purvi(confused)-" kya bol rahe ho kavin..."

Kavin-" ye titli h... bar dancer..."

Purvi-" par iski shakal toh..."

Kavin-" I know... aur issliye ye humari madad kar sakti h..."

Purvi-" kaise..."

Kavin-" yaad h doctor ne kya kaha tha... sachin sir coma mei h par wo humei dekh sakte h... sun sakte h... agar hum titli ko sana bana ke sachin sir ke saamne laaye toh sachin sir theek ho sakte h..."

Purvi(thinking)-" par ye humari madad karegi..."

Kavin-" mai isse aaj shaam baat karunga... ya phir mai ise yahi laata hu... tum baaki sabko bhi bula lena... sab manaaenge toh shaayad maan jaaye..."

Purvi-" theek h kavin..."

Kavin-" aur haan... apna bhi khayaal rakhho..."

Purvi nodded and kavin went from there.

 **In the evening at dance bar;**

Kavin entered in the dance bar and saw everyone hooting and titli standing on the floor dancing...

 ** _Kaata laga..._**

 ** _Kaata laga... check it out.._**

 ** _Haaye laga..._**

 ** _Haa aaja raja_**

 ** _Bangle ke peeche teri beri ke neeche_**

 ** _Haaye re piya aaha re ahaa re ahaa re piya..._**

 ** _Kaata laga..._**

The dance got over and titli came down the stage.

She went to her dressing room and kavin followed her.

Kavin-" titli..."

She turned and said-" tu... tu phir aa gaya... kaaye ko?"

Kavin-" mujhe tumse kuch kaam h... chalo mere saath..."

Titli-" ae... apun kahi nai jaegi... samjha kya..."

Kavin removed his beard and wig and said-" mai ek CID officer hu..."

Titli turned but kavin held her wrist and pulled her towards himself and she bumped to his chest.

Kavin-" mujhe majboor mat karo titli..."

Titli-" haath chod mera..."

Kavin-" saath chalo mere please..."

Voice-" kya ho raha h yaha pe?"

Kavin left her and turned to saw a person.

Titli-" manager sahab..."

Manager-" kya ho raha h ye sab..."

Kavin held her hand and took out his batch saying-" CID"

Manager got scared and said-" saahab aap... wo... "

Kavin-" mujhe bas titli chahiye aur agar mujhe rokne ki koshish ki toh mai ye bar band bhi karwa sakta hu..."

Titli-" par apun..."

Kavin held her hand tightly and said-" chup chap mere saath chalo.."

Kavin forcefully dragged her to his car and went towards sachin's house.

 **At sachin's house;**

All were present there including doctor.

Abhijeet-" purvi... kya baat h... tumne hum sabko itni urgently kyu bulaaya?"

Purvi-" bhai bas thodi der ruk jaiye..."

Daya-" par purvi..."

Before daya could complete his sentence, they heard ringing of doorbell.

Purvi opened the door and saw kavin with titli.

They entered inside and everyone was stunned to see titli.

Titli noticed everyone's gaze and said-" aap sab apun ko aise kaye ko dekh rahe h..."

Abhijeet-" ye toh sana..."

Kavin-" nai sir... ye sana nai... titli h..."

Titli saw sana's photo on the wall and said-" ye apun ka photo yaha kya kar raha .."

Purvi-" ye sana ki photo h..."

Titli-" kaun sana?aur apun ko yaha kaye ko laaya gaya h... apun ki toh kuch samajh nai aa raha..."

Abhijeet-" purvi.. kya h ye?"

Kavin-" sachin sir ko theek karne ka raasta..."

Daya-" kya?"

Kavin-" haan sir... agar wo titli ko dekhenge toh shaayad wo theek ho jaaye..."

Titli-" wo apun ko dekhkar kaise theek hoga?"

Purvi came towards titli and said-" titli... sana sachin ki behen thi... 6 mahine pehle uski ek encounter mei maut ho gayi...(teary) sachin iss sadme ko bardaasht nai kar paaya aur...6 mahine se wo coma mei h... par wo humei dekh sakta h sun sakta h... please titli... shaayad tumhe dekhne se wo theek ho jaaye..."

Titli looked at her and said-" bahut pyaar karti h na usse..."

Purvi looked at her and nodded.

Titli-" kaha h wo..."

Purvi-" room mei.."

They all went towards the room and titli went towards sachin.

Titli-" agar apun ki wajah se ek insaan ki zindagi bachti h... toh apun aapki madad zaroor karegi..."

Suddenly a 'beep' sound was heard from ECG machine.

Everyone looked there and doctor said-" aap sab baahar jaiye... mai check karta hu..."

They all went outside the room and after sometime, doctor came out.

Purvi-" doctor..."

Doctor-" ise aap chamatkaar hi keh sakte h... titli ko dekh kar sachin ki body mei thode sensation hue h and its a positive sign..."

Purvi (happily)-" ab sachin theek ho jaega na..."

Doctor-" haan but thoda time lagega... kam se kam do hafta...aur ha... ab unhe koi sadma nai pahuchna chahiye..."

Purvi-" theek h doctor..."

The doctor went and purvi turned towards titli saying-" thanks titli... aaj tum nai hoti toh..."

Titli-" arrey ab aisa mat bol..."

Purvi-" ek aur favor chahiye tumse..."

Titli-" kya?"

Purvi-" sachin ke poori tarah se theek hone tak... tum sana hone ka naatak kar sakti ho... please.."

Titli-" kya? par apun ko dekho toh... wo do minute mei pehchaan jaega ki apun sana nai h..."

Abhijeet-" haan par humare paas do hafte h... "

Daya-" haan titli... do hafte mei hum tumhe sana ki tarah bana sakte h..."

Titli-" wo sab toh theek h... par apun ko sana ki tarah banaaega kaun?"

Purvi looked at kavin and said-" wahi... jo sachin ke baad sana ko sabse achche se jaanta h..."

Kavin looked away controlling his tears.

Titli-" kaun?"

Purvi-" kavin..."

Titli looked at kavin who was not facing her and said-" toh apun ki teraining kab se shuru hogi?"

Abhijeet-" kal se..."

Daya-" kavin..."

Kavin looked towards them and said-" yes sir..."

Abhijeet-" tum kal se titli ki training shuru karoge..."

Kavin-" okay sir..."

Titli looked at kavin and she could clearly see the pain in his eyes but she didn't say anything.

Daya-" toh titli... tum kavin ke saath hi rehna aur kavin tumhari do hafte ki chutti..."

Kavin-" theek h sir..."

Purvi was super happy and she said-" ab toh sachin bilkul theek ho jaega..."

All smiled seeing her happy...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So let's see what will happen in titli's ttraining...**

 **And guys sachvi moments bhi aaenge... but do teen chapters baad.. Sorry**

 **And I will update Heart and Mind after completing Dostana...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all... hope aap sab theek h**

 **Guests, Nia757, arooj, Drizzle1640, mithi, luv duo nd purvi, Ashi, PurpleAngel1, Bhumi98... Thank you all**

 **Here we go with the story**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!PYAAR...DUA YA SAZA!**_

 **Continued from the previous;**

Titli and kavin reached kavin's house.

Titli scanned the whole house and said-" bahut khoobsurat ghar h aapka saahab..."

Kavin-" titli... please tum mujhe saahab mat bolo.."

Titli-" par kyu saahab..."

Kavin-" kyunki tum yaha rehne waali ho aur tum mujhe mere naam se bulaogi..."

Titli-" par saahab..."

Kavin( cutting her)-" phir saahab... kavin naam h mera..."

Titli smiled slightly and said-" theek h... apun koshish karegi..."

Kavin too smiled a bit and said-" tum room mei jao aur thoda rest karo... mai thodi der mei khaana lagaata hu..."

Titli nodded and went towards the room.

After sometime, kavin prepared the dinner and went towards titli's room.

He knocked the door but there was no response.

Kavin-" titli..."

No response.

He opened the door and was stunned to see the scene.

Titli was lying on the floor on the carpet and was sleeping.

Kavin smiled and said-" paagal ladki..."

He went towards her and forwarded his hand to wake her but stopped and took back his hand.

Kavin-" thak gayi hogi... abhi jagaana theek nai hoga."

Kavin carefully picked her in his arms and laid her on bed. He covered her with blanket and went out of the room.

He went towards kitchen and kept the food in the fridge and went towards his room.

Kavin took out a photo from beneath the pillow and laid on bed saying-" kyu chali gayi tum sana...sab kuch perfect tha... then why you left me... I miss you a lot yaar..."

He hugged the photo and slept while thinking about sana.

 **Next morning;**

Kavin woke up first and saw that titli was still sleeping.

He thought not to disturb her and he did his exercise and was about to prepare breakfast when the doorbell rang.

Kavin-" itni subha kaun hoga..."

He opened the door and saw purvi standing.

Kavin-" purvi...tum... par tumhe toh..."

Purvi entered and said-" bhai h sachin ke paas... mai bas titli se milne aayi thi... use kuch kapde dene the..."

Kavin-" haan ek minute..tum baitho mai aata hu..."

Kavin turned to go but stopped seeing titli standing. For a second, kavin was lost in her. She was wearing his shirt and lower and her hairs were wet.

Kavin jerked himself and titli came towards them.

Titli-" wo apun ko kuch mila nai issliye aapke kapde pehen liye..."

Purvi forwarded a bag and said-" ye lo... tumhare kapde..."

Tili took the bag and said-" shukriya..."

Purvi-" ab mujhe chalna chahiye..."

Kavin-" breakfast toh kar lo.."

Purvi-" maine kar liya h... chalti hu... bye..."

Titli-" bye..."

Purvi went from there and kavin said-" tum baitho mai naashta laata hu..."

Titli nodded and kavin went to bring the breakfast.

Kavin brought the breakfast and they sat on the dining table and titli was stunned to see the breakfast as it was only salad and fruit.

Kavin started eating and titli was just playing with the plate.

Kavin looked at her and she instantly ate the salad.

Titli-" naashta achcha h..."

Kavin-" khaane ke saath zabardasti nai karte."

She looked at him and he said-" kuch aur chahiye..."

Titli-" aahhmm.. Kuch indian milega... tel ghee waala..."

Kavin smiled and prepared the aaloo ka paratha.

Titi instantly took it and sat with her legs crossed on the chair and started eating it.

Kavin's POV-' poora make over karna padega...'

After the breakfast, kavin said-" toh titli... tumhari training shuru hoti h..."

Titli nodded

Kavin-" sabse pehle toh tumhari language... matlab bhaasha sudharni hogi... aur tumhare kapde... I mean tumhe formal dresses pehenni hogi..."

Titli(confused)-" kaun si deres..."

Kavin-" pant shirt..."

Titli- par ye ladke pehente h... sana ladka thi kya..."

Kavin(little angry)-" wo CID officer thi... aur CID officers formals hi pehente h..."

Titli got scared a bit and nodded.

Kavin-" tumhe gadi chalaane aati h?"

Titli shook her head.

Kavin-" khaana banaane aata h?"

She again shook her head.

Kavin (frustrated)-" toh kya aata h?"

Titli-" apun ko dance bahut achche se aata h... dikhau..."

Before kavin could say anything, titli got up and played the music...

 ** _Ek ek thumke pe sau sau taaliya_**

 ** _Hile jab lakh tera hilti hai baaliya..._**

 ** _Ek ek thumke pe sau sau taaliya_**

 ** _Hile jab lakh mera hilti hai baaliya..._**

 ** _Chaubees ghante munde rehnde mere aage peeche..._**

 ** _Jab high heel pe nache... ta tu badi jache_**

 ** _High heel pe nache ta tu badi jache..._**

Kavin turned off the music player and said angrily-" enough titli... yaha pe sab pareshaan h aur tum... tumhe dance karne ki sujh rahi h..."

Titli got scared and said-" wo apun bas..."

Kavin-" kya bas... meri hi mat mari gayi thi jo maine socha ki tum humari madad karogi... par tum toh koi cheez seriously le hi nai rahi..."

He went towards his room angrily and sat on bed and thought-' ye ladki kabhi sana ki tarah nai ban paegi... god knows why I thought that she will help us...'

Kavin was engrossed in his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

Kavin turned and saw titli standing and he instantly turned to other side.

Titli came towards him and said-" wo apun..."

Kavin-" titli please jao yaha se..."

Titli-" I'm sorry kavin... mai bas situation light kar rahi thi... I promise next time aisa nai hoga..."

Kavin looked at her shocked.

Titli-" wo kal raat thodi practice ki thi... thodi bahut english apun ko aati h aur kal room mei english ki kitaab rakhi thi... toh..."

Kavin smiled a bit and said-" tum toh kaafi jaldi seekh gayi... and I'm sorry... pata nai kaise gussa aa gaya..."

Titli-" koi baat nai saahab... bade bade shehero mei aisi choti choti baatein... hoti rehti h..."

Kavin-" phir saahab..."

Titli-" sorry... kavin..."

Kavin got up and said-" better... ab mai tumhe thodi english ki practice kara deta hu... phir shaam ko humei sachin sir se milne jaana h... aur haan... tum formal dress pehen lo... ye kapde tumhe bahut loose ho rahe h..."

Kavin turned but titli said-" ek baat poochu..."

Kavin turned to her and said-" haan..."

Titli-" kya aap sana se pyaar karte the?""

Kavin looked away and said-" tumhe usse koi matlab nai hona chahiye..."

Saying this, he went towards washroom and titli went out of the room thinking-' kuch toh dard h jo kavin chupa rahe h... apun ko pata lagaana hoga...'

 **In the evening;**

Kavin came out of his room and said-" titli chalo humei late ho raha h... tit..."

He was unable to say anything further seeing titli standing in front of him. She was wearing formal shirt and pant and for a second, kavin thought that sana was standing in front of him and he was lost in her...

 _ **Tere saath saath aisa koi noor aaya hai**_

 _ **Chaand teri roshni ka halka se ek saaya hai**_

 _ **Teri nazro ne dil ka kiya jo hashan asar ye hua**_

 _ **Ab inmei hi doob ke ho jaau paar yahi hai duaa...**_

Titli shook him a little and said-" apun theek lag rahi h na.."

Kavin came to reality and nodded.

 **At sachin's house;**

Purvi was sitting near sachin and was talking to him.

Purvi-" sachin please jaldi theek ho jaao na... kab tak aise rahoge... yaad h tumne ek baar mujhse kya kaha tha..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sachvi were at the beach._

 _Sachin-" purvi... chalo na ice cream khaate h..."_

 _Purvi nodded and they went to eat the ice cream._

 _Sachin-" purvi tumhe yaad h ki bachpan mei hum yaha kitna aate the..."_

 _Purvi-" haan sachin... hum log yaha bahut masti karte the..."_

 _Sachin-" hmmm... sab kitna change ho gaya h na... hum itne bade ho gaye... ye jagah bhi thodi develop kar gayi... "_

 _Purvi-" but tum nai badle... tab bhi itna bolte the... aur abhi bhi..."_

 _Sachin-" achcha ji... mai bahut bolta hu..."_

 _Purvi nodded._

 _Sachin-" jab ekdum shaant ho jaunga na... tab pata chalega..."_

 _Purvi laughed and said-" tum aur shaant... impossible..."_

 _Sachin-" jab hounga toh dekh lena..."_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Purvi (teary)-" tumne sahi kaha tha sachin... jab tum shaant ho jaoge... tab pata chalega... ki tumhari aawaz se mujhe kitna sukoon milta h..."

Suddenly doorbell rang. Purvi opened the door and saw kavin, titli and doctor standing.

The trio entered and went towards sachin's room.

Titli sat adjacent to him and doctor started checking him.

Doctor-" condition mei kal se sudhar toh h... aur ye jald hi theek ho jaenge... par.."

Kavin-" par kya..."

Doctor-" aap log baahar aaiye..."

Titli-" doctor mai yahi ruk sakti hu..."

Doctor nodded and he, kavin and purvi went out of the room.

Purvi-" kya hua doctor..."

Doctor -" dekhiye sachin theek toh ho raha h but uski physical aur mental condition thodi weak rahegi... hosh mei aane ke baad jab tak sachin theek nai ho jaata use ye bilkul bhi nai pata chahiye ki titli kaun h..."

Kavin-" hum iss baat ka poora dhyaan rakhenge..."

Doctor-" ab mujhe chalna chahiye.."

Saying this, the doctor went and kavin and purvi entered in the room.

Purvi-" ti... I mean sana... chalo khaana kha lete h..."

Titli got up and turned to them and they were stunned to see her teary.

Kavin-" kya hua... tum ro kyu rahi ho?"

Titli-" wo... kuch nai..."

Saying this, she went out of the room and purvi followed her.

Purvi-" kya hua titli..."

Titli-" wo thank you..."

Purvi-" kisliye..."

Titli (teary)-" aap sabki wajah se apun ko... matlab mujhe ek bhai mil gaya h... pata h... bachpan se apun ka koi nai tha... sorry... matlab mera koi nai tha... mai waada karti hu aapse ki mai sachin ji ko poora theek kar dungi..."

Purvi(teary)-" ab jab tumne sachin ko apna bhai maan hi liya h... toh use sachin ji nai... bhai kaho..."

Titli instantly hugged purvi and she too hugged her back.

Kavin was seeing all this and he don't know why but he too got teary...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Will post the next one soon...**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all... hope aap sab theek h**

 **Mithi, arooj, sukhi, Ashi, Mani, luv duo nd purvi, Drizzle 1640, Bhumi98... Thank you all**

 **Here we go with the story... its short and filler chapter...**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!PYAAR...DUA YA SAZA!**_

 **After few days;**

Sachin was recovering day by day and almost titli's training was over.

 **One evening;**

Kavin and titli were having supper.

Kavin-" dekho titli, sachin sir almost recover ho gaye h aur ye possibility h ki kal parso tak unhe hosh aa jaaye... tumhe pata h na..."

Titli (cutting him)-" mujhe kisi bhi tarah se unhe ye nai pata chalne dena chahiye ki mai kaun hu..."

Kavin smiled and said-" correct..."

Titli-" ek baat poochni thi... aap gussa mat hoiyega..."

Kavin-" nai hounga... promise..."

Titli-" jab bhi mai aapse aapke aur sana ke baare mei kuch poochti hu aap mujhe kuch batate kyu nai h..."

Kavin looked away and didn't say anything.

Titli-" mai jaanti hu ki koi baat h jo aap mujhse chupa rahe h...kya baat h..."

Kavin-" titli please... mujhe iss baare mei koi baat nai karni aur ab se tum mujhse iss baare mei kuch nai poochogi..."

Titli-" par..."

Kavin(cutting him) -" aaj hum dinner baahar karenge... ready ho jao..."

Saying this, kavin went towards his room and titli too went in her room confused.

 **Meanwhile;**

Purvi was standing with a tensed face and doctor was checking sachin.

She wanted to ask but kept quite. The doctor was taking lot of time.

Finally, purvi said-" doctor kya baat h..."

Doctor got up and said-" aap kavin aur to.. I mean sana ko bula lijiye..."

Purvi-" par kyu doctor.. sab theek h na..."

Doctor smiled and said-" theek nai... perfect h..."

Purvi (confused)-" matlab..."

Doctor-" matlab ye ki sachin ko hosh aa raha h..."

Purvi(happily)-" kya..."

Doctor-" haan... aur aap jald se jald kavin aur sana ko yaha bula lijiye..."

Purvi-" ji doctor..."

 **Meanwhile at kavin's house;**

Kavin came out of his room and said-" titli..."

Titli-" bas paanch minute..."

Kavin signed and sat on the couch.

Kavin's POV-' pata nai kya hoga jab titli ko poori sachchai pata chalegi... I don't know kaise react karegi wo...'

Titli-" chalein..."

Kavin turned towards her and was stunned to see her. She was wearing golden colored net saree with matching accessories and was looking very pretty.

Kavin got up from the couch and came towards her.

Kavin-" tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho..."

Titli blushed slightly and looked down saying-" thank you..."

Kavin gently lifted her chin and said-" kaash ye pal yahi ruk jaaye..."

They both looked at each other and shared a cute eye lock.

Kavin cupped her face slowly and she closed her eyes nervously. She herself didn't know why she was allowing him to come close to her.

Kavin too closed his eyes and leaned closer to her... their lips were inches apart... they were about to kiss when suddenly kavin's phone rang.

They came to reality and immediately got separated. Titli looked down and kavin picked the phone saying-" haan purvi..."

Purvi-" kavin... tum titli ko le kar jaldi se aa jao.."

Kavin-" kya hua... sab theek h na.."

Purvi-" theek... theek se bhi behtar... sachin ko hosh aa raha h..."

Kavin(happily)-" kya.."

Purvi-" haan.."

Kavin-" hum... hum abhi aate h..."

Kavin disconnected the call and titli asked excitedly-" kya hua?"

Kavin-" sachin sir ko hosh aa raha h..."

Titli-" kya... humei chalna chahiye..."

And without waiting for reply, titli rushed towards the door. Kavin smiled seeing this and followed her.

 **At sachin's house;**

Purvi was sitting opposite to sachin and the doctor was also present.

Suddenly, there was movement in sachin's finger and purvi noticed that.

Purvi-" doctor.. doctor... sachin ki finger mei movement hui..."

Doctor smiled and said-" haan... kyunki ye apne senses mei aa rahe h..."

Slowly, sachin opened his eyes and tears of happiness flowed from purvi's eyes.

Purvi(teary)-" sa... sachin.."

Sachin looked at her and said while stammering-" p..p.. pur.. purvi..."

Purvi was very much happy and said-" tum... tum theek ho na.."

Sachin nodded weakly.

Sachin looked here and there and purvi understood what sachin was searching for.

Purvi-" sana aa rahi h..."

Sachin smiled and said-" tu..tum... kitne achche se... sa..sama...jhati ho mujhe..."

Purvi too smiled and said-" kya karu... bachpan ki aadat h..."

Sachin-" waise meri ye haalat hui kaise..."

Purvi looked at him stunned and before she could say anything, doctor said-" aapka accident hua tha kal... usi se ye chot aayi h... chot zyaada gehri nai thi issliye aapka ilaaj ghar pe hi hua..."

Purvi was confused and doctor continued-" ab mujhe chalna chahiye.. miss purvi mai kuch dawaiya likh raha hu aap le aaiyega..."

Purvi( to sachin)-" mai abhi aayi..."

Sachin nodded and purvi and doctor came out of the room.

Purvi-" doctor aapne aisa kyu kaha..."

Doctor-" kyunki sachin ko kuch yaad nai h ki wo kaise coma mei gaya... agar use ye bataenge ki wo coma mei tha toh shaayad use wo incident yaad aa jaaye jab sana ko goli lagi thi aur isse sachin ko hypertension bhi ho sakta h..."

Purvi-" hmmm... baat toh aapki sahi h..."

Just then the doorbell rang.

Purvi opened the door and saw titli and kavin standing.

Tilti-" wo... bhai.."

Purvi-" sachin ko hosh aa gaya h..."

Titli smiled and rushed in the room and all smiled seeing this.

Doctor-" ab mujhe chalna chahiye.. aur ha... kuch dino tak sachin ko date ka bilkul pata nai chalna chahiye..."

Kavin-" theek h doctor..."

The doctor went from there.

Here, titli entered in the room and saw that sachin was lying on the bed with closed eyes.

Titli-" bhai..."

Sachin instantly opened his eyes and said-" sana..."

Sachin tried to get up but titli instantly came towards him and said-" lete rahiye..."

Sachin again laid down.

Just then, kavin and purvi entered in the room.

Kavin-" thank god sir aap theek h... purvi bahut pareshaan ho gayi thi..."

Sachin looked at purvi and smiled saying-" mujhe pata h..."

Titli-" haan bhai... ab aap jaldi se theek ho jaiye tab aapki aur purvi bhabhi... I mean would be purvi bhabhi ki shaadi ho..."

Purvi blushed slightly and sachin said-" aise kaise... pehle **tumhari aur kavin ki shaadi toh ho..."**

Titli was stunned to hear this and she looked at kavin who looked away.

Purvi-" tum zyaada bolo mat sachin... tum rest karo...hmmm... hum khaana lagaate h...chalo sana..."

Titli and purvi went towards kitchen.

Titli-" ye sab..."

Purvi-" titli... sana aur kavin ki arrange marriage hone waali thi... ya yun kahu ki sana ki side se... kyunki kavin sana se pyaar karta tha..."

Titli's POV-' toh issliye kavin sana aur apne baare mei baat nai karte the...'

Purvi saw titli lost and said-" tum chinta mat karo... jaise hi sachin poori tarah se theek ho jaega... hum use sab bata denge..."

Titli just nodded and they started preparing the dinner...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter... Next chapter se promise sachvi moments start honge..**

 **So dekhte h aage kya hota h...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all... hope aap sab theek h**

 **ashwiniathwal, arooj, mithi, mani, Kavin's Princess Aisha, Ashi, Nia757, luv duo nd purvi, shrein... Thank you all... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the story...**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!PYAAR...DUA YA SAZA!**_

 **Continued from the previous;**

Purvi and titli prepared the dinner and purvi went inside sachin's room. Kavin and titli were having their dinner silently.

 **Inside sachin's room;**

Purvi entered in the room and saw that sachin was holding a file. He was about to open it when purvi came towards him and snatched the file saying-" ye kya kar rahe ho?"

Sachin(confused)-" file padh raha tha..."

Purvi kept the dinner on the table and said-" tumhe kaam ke alaawa kuch aur sujhta h kya... jab dekho kaam hi karte rehte ho..."

Sachin smiled and said-" tum jaanti ho na that I'm workaholic..."

Purvi kept the file in the drawer saying-" ya ya... tum aur tumhara workaholic..."

She came and sat opposite to him and said-" ab no more work... chup chap dinner karo..."

Sachin smiled naughtily and said while leaning back-"aaj mera dinner karne ka mann nai h..."

Purvi(confused)-" kya matlab... "

Sachin-" matlab aaj mera khud se... I mean apne haatho se dinner karne ka mann nai h... koi aur agar khila de toh..."

Purvi blushed a little but controlled herself and said-" theek h mai abhi kavin ko bulaati hu..."

She got up and turned to go but sachin held her wrist and pulled her. With this, she landed on him and they shared a cute eye-lock...

 _ **Jism se ruh tak hai tumhare nishaan...**_

 _ **Ban gaye tum meri zindagi...**_

 _ **Jab se tum ho mile jaan -o- dil hai khile...**_

 _ **Tumse waavasta hai har khushi...**_

 _ **Tum ho mera pyaar tumse hai karaar...**_

 _ **Tumko hi basaaya maine yaado mei...**_

 _ **Tumse hai nasha tumse hai khumaar...**_

 _ **Tumko hi sajaaya maine khwaabo mei...**_

 _ **Tum ho mera pyaar tumse hai karaar...**_

 _ **Tumko hi basaaya maine yaado mei...**_

Purvi came out of the eye lock and she looked down.

Sachin whispered-" agar mujhe kavin ke haath se khaana hota... toh mai tumhe kyu kehta..."

Sachin kissed her cheek and purvi blushed more. She separated and sachin was about to take the plate when but instantly purvi took it and said-" aaj mera mann h ki mai tumko apne haatho se khaana khilau..."

Sachin smiled and they fed each other.

After having dinner, purvi came out of the room and went towards kitchen. There, she saw that titli was already present and was serving ice cream for all.

Purvi too started helping her.

Titli noticed something and said-" purvi... tumhare gaal kyu itne laal h... (teasingly) andar aisa kya hua..."

Purvi hit her arm playfully and said-" kya titli...tum bhi na..."

Titli smiled and said-" pata h aaj pehli baar maine tumhe itna khush dekha h..."

Purvi-" all thanks to you titli... agar tum nai hoti toh..."

Titli (cutting her)-" maine kuch nai kiya... jo kiya wo tumhare pyaar aur vishwas ne kiya..."

Purvi smiled and said-" tum bahut achchi ho titli... sach mei..warna aaj kal kaun kisi ki itni madad karta h..."

Titli-" purvi... maine kahi suna tha ki do pyaar karne waalo ki madad karna iss duniya ka sabse nek kaam h... toh thanks to you..."

Purvi smiled and said-" tumhe pata h ki pyaar sabse khoobsurat feeling h..."

Titli(lost in her thoughts)- "sahi kaha purvi... pyaar sabse khoobsurat feeling h..."

Purvi-" achcha ab chalo warna ice cream pighal jaegi..."

Titli(coming to her senses)-" haan..."

Purvi took two bowls and went in the room.

 **In the lawn;**

Kavin was sitting on the bench while engrossed in his thoughts when he heard a voice-" ice cream.."

Kavin looked up and saw titli standing. He took the bowl and said-" khadi kyu ho... baitho..."

Titli sat beside him and they started eating ice cream silently.

After a minute or so, kavin said-" mai sana se bahut pyaar karta hu titli..."

Titli looked at him and he continued-" jab se use pehli baar bureau mei dekha tha tabhi se use dil de baitha...love at first sight... (Smiling a little) purvi ne mere iss love ko arrange marriage bana diya... par mai kabhi bhi sana ke dil ki baat nai jaan paaya... pata nai wo mujhse pyaar karti bhi thi ya nai..."

Titli-" _sana bhi aapse bahut pyaar karti h..."_

Kavin looked at her stunned and said-" kya?"

Titli-" mera matlab h ki shaayad wo bhi aapse pyaar karti rahi ho par keh na paayi ho..."

Kavin signed and titli said-" mai bowl rakh deti hu..."

She took the bowls and went in the kitchen.

After sometimes, all gathered in sachin's room.

Kavin-" achcha sir... ab mai chalta hu..."

Sachin smiled and said-" ek minute kavin... sana tumne saree kyu pehni h..."

Titli-" wo bhai... actually..."

Purvi (cutting her)-" wo kavin aur sana dinner ke liye jaane waale the..."

Kavin and titli glared her and she just smiled.

Kavin-" sir aisi koi baat nai h... purvi toh ..."

Sachin(cutting him)-" mai samajh gaya... tum aur sana kal dinner ke liye chale jaana..."

Titli-" bhai aap..."

Sachin-" sana...maine kaha na..."

Purvi-" sachin rehne do na..."

Sachin squeezed her hand a little and said-" purvi ek baar maine keh diya toh keh diya... "

Kavin finally gave up and said-" theek h sir... ab aap rest kariye mai chalta hu..."

Sachin-" bye...(to sana) sana... kavin ko baahar tak chod aao..."

Titli-" theek h bhai..."

Titli and kavin went and purvi said-" kya sachin... kya zarurat thi dono ko zabardasti dinner pe bhejne ki..."

Sachin smiled and said-" wo toh maine issliye kaha taaki kal hum dono akele dinner date kar sake..."

Purvi blushed and said-" achcha ji..."

Sachin-" haan ji... Kal raat 8 baje humari date h..."

Purvi smiled and said-" mai 8 baje aa jaungi..."

 **Outside;**

Kavin sat on his bike and said-" sorry titli... wo sachin sir..."

Titli(cutting him)-" waise bhai ne sahi kaha..."

Kavin-" matlab..."

Titli smiled and said-" aap aaj mujhe dinner pe le jaane waale the but nai le jaa paaye toh iska bhugtaan toh aapko karna hi hoga..."

Kavin too smiled and said-" theek h toh kal shaam 7:30 baje ready rehna... I'll come to pick you..."

Titli-" bye good night..."

Kavin-" good night..."

Kavin went towards his house and titli went inside.

 **Next evening at sachin's house;**

Purvi came towards the house and knocked the door it was surprised to see that the door was open.

She carefully opened the door and saw the whole hall was decorated with candles. On the floor she saw the rose petals were arranged. She walked on them and reached in the middle of the hall when suddenly rose petals fell on her.

She closed her eyes and smiled feeling the fragrance of flower.

Just then, someone hugged her from back and said-" bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho tum..."

Purvi opened her eyes and turned towards him and said-" ye sab bahut beautiful h sachin..."

Sachin held her waist tightly and said-" tumse zyaada nai..."

She blushed and looked down. Sachin gently lifted her chin and cupped her face. Purvi's breathing increased feeling his touch and she closed her eyes nervously.

Sachin smiled seeing her and he too closed his eyes and leaned closer to her.

He was about to kiss her but purvi placed her finger on his lips and opened her eyes. Sachin looked at her confusingly and she turned to other side while smiling slyly.

Sachin understood and hugged her from back saying-" don't worry purvi... I'll not force you..."

Purvi instantly turned and hugged him tightly saying-" I Love You sachin... I Love You sooooooo much..."

Sachin hugged her back and said-" I Love You too purvi..."

They separated and went towards the dining table to have their dinner.

 **Meanwhile;**

Kavin and titli were having their dinner with little chit chat.

Just then kavin got a call and said to titli-" mai abhi aaya..."

Titli nodded and kavin went to attend the call.

Just then two person came towards her table and sat adjacent to her.

Titli-" yr kya badtameezi h.., aur tum log ho kaun..."

Person 1 tried to touch her hand but she jerked it.

Person 2-" kya titli... humei nai pehchaana..."

Person 1-" humei toh laga tha ki tum sirf bar dancer ho... but tum toh..."

They smiled and person 2 kept his hand on her shoulder. She jerked his hand and got up to go when person1 held her hand and said-" zara humare saath bhi toh dinner karlo... zyaad maza aaega..."

Titli-" haath chodo mera..."

Person2-" oho... nakhre toh dekho... _sirf do din_ ke liye hi tum waha pe thi... par un do dino mei tumne aisa jaadu kar diya ki abhi tak nai utra... ab toh hum tumhe nai chodenge..."

Titli was at the edge of crying when someone slapped person 1. She looked and smiled seiing kavin.

Titli-" kavin..."

Kavin-" khabardaar jo ise haath bhi lagaaya toh..."

Kavin held her hand and said-" chalo yaha se titli..."

Titli smiled through tears and they went out of the hotel.

 **On the way;**

There was a complete silence and finally titli saud-" thank you..."

Kavin signed and said-" titli... tum meri dost ho... toh thanks kehne ki zarurat nai h..."

Titli smiled and said-" aap bahut achche h kavin..."

Kavin too smiled a bit and after dropping titli, kavin went towards his house...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Will post the next one soon...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots...;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all...** **hope aap sab theek h**

 **Kavin's Princess Aisha, ashwiniathwal, mithi, luv duo nd purvi, Ashi...Thank you all... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the story... Its short and filler chapter**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!PYAAR...DUA YA SAZA!**_

 **Next morning in sachin's house;**

Titli woke up first and she prepared tea and went towards sachin's room. There, she saw that sachin was still sleeping.

She kept the tea on the side table and said-" bhai uthiye..."

Sachin(sleepy tone)-" uth raha hu sana..."

Titli shook him and said-" bhai..."

Sachin woke up and said-" achcha baba uth gaya..."

Titli smiled and said-" aapki chai.."

Sachin too smiled a bit and took the cup saying-" abhi tak paper nai aaya.."

Titli (hesitantly)-" wo aaj bhi... paper nai aaya..."

Sachin-" kamaal h... do din se paper nai aa raha h..."

Titli-" wo newspaper waalo ki strike h na..."

Sachin-" hmmm... tum ready nai hui?"

Titli (confused)-" ready?"

Sachin-" bureau nai jaana kya..."

Titli-" bureau... haan bas taiyaar hone jaa rahi thi..."

Sachin-" hmmm... mai bhi bas ready hone jaa raha hu..."

Titli-" kyu?"

Sachin-" kya sana... mai bhi toh bureau chalunga na..."

Voice-" bilkul nai..."

They turned and saw purvi standing.

Sachin-" purvi..."

Purvi(while entering)-" ji haan mai... aur jab tak tum poori tarah se theek nai ho jaate tumhe bureau aane ki koi zarurat nai h..."

Sachin gained some courage and said-" par purvi..."

Purvi(cutting him)-" bilkul bhi nai..."

Sachin made an annoyed face.

Purvi smiled and said-" sana... tum ready ho..."

Titli too smiled and said-" theek h.."

Titli went out of the room and purvi looked at sachin.

Sachin looked away and purvi sat opposite to him.

Purvi-" naraaz ho..."

Sachin(not facing her)-" mai kyu naraaz hounga..."

Purvi-" tumhe pata h tum naraaz hote ho na toh aur cute lagte ho..."

Sachin couldn't help himself but to smile.

Purvi-" aur aisi smile dete ho na... toh ekdum killer look lagta h..."

Sachin looked at her and she passed one of her cutest smile which made him to fall for her again.

Sachin-" pata nai mai tumse naraaz kyu nai ho pata..."

Purvi held his hand and said-" kyunki mai ho hi itni pyaari..."

Sachin caressed her cheek and said-" wo toh h..."

Purvi-" jaldi se theek ho jao sachin.. phir sab sahi ho jaega.."

Sachin(confused)-" kya sahi ho jaega..."

Purvi-" I mean phir tum bureau aane lagoge na..."

Sachin smiled and said-" purvi aaj half day le lo na plz..."

Purvi's POV-' half day... itne mahino se kayide se bureau nai gayi.. agar half day ke liye bolungi toh...'

Sachin-" kaha kho gayi..."

Purvi came to reality and said-" wo sachin abhi ek important case chal raha h... shaayad half day na mil paaye..."

Sachin( pleading face)-" please..."

Purvi's heart melt and she said-" achcha theek h... koshish karungi.."

Sachin instantly hugged her and said-" that's like my purvi..."

Purvi smiled through tears and hugged him back...

 _ **Tujhe dekh dekh sona... tujhe dekh kar hai jagna...**_

 _ **Maine ye zindagani... sang tere bitaani..**_

 _ **Maine ye zindagani... sang tere bitaani..**_

 _ **Tujhmei basi hai meri jaan haaye...**_

 _ **Jeeya dhadak dhadak jeeya dhadak dhadak..**_

 _ **Jeeya dhadak dhadak jaaye...**_

 _ **Jeeya dhadak dhadak jeeya dhadak dhadak...**_

 _ **Jeeya dhadak dhadak jaaye...**_

Voice-" ahem ahem..."

Sachvi separated and saw titli standing.

Titli-" mai chalu ya aap aa rahi h 'bhabhi'..."

Purvi blushed a bit and said-" chalo... bye sachin..."

Titli-" bye bhai... aur haan naashta ready h.. kar lijiyega..."

Sana-" bye sana... bye purvi..."

Purvi and titli went towards bureau and sachin went to freshen up.

 **In the bureau;**

Titli and purvi entered first.

Titli-" bhabhi.. mai yaha aa toh gayi hu... par karungi kya... mujhe toh ye sab kuch nai aata..."

Before purvi could say anything, titli heard a voice.

Voice-" mai sikha dunga..."

They turned and saw kavin.

Kavin entered in and said-" I mean mai tumhe data update karna sikha de raha hu... tum wahi kar lena..."

Purvi smiled naughtily and said-" haan haan titli... kavin tumhe achcheee se sikha dega..."

Kavin glared her and she just smiled.

Titli-" ahhmm... theek h..."

After sometimes, everyone came in one by one and ACP sir gave permission to titli so that she can work here.

Kavin was telling titli about the work and titli was taking a lot of time to understand.

Finally kavin said irritated and loudly-" tum samajh kyu nai rahi ho... itna simple h... tumhari jagah sana hoti toh ek second mei samajh jaati..."

All looked at them but decided not to say anything as they know kavin's anger.

Titli looked at him with moist eyes and said-" sahi kaha aapne... par mai sana nai hu..."

Saying this, she went towards the terrace crying.

Kavin stood their stunned. He was feeling guilty that he yelled at her even though it was not her mistake.

Purvi came towards him and said-" ab khade kya ho... jaao.."

Kavin came to reality and said-" huh.. haan.."

Saying this, kavin went towards the terrace.

 **On the terrace;**

Titli was standing their while sobbing silently.

Suddenly someone put hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw kavin and she immediately wiped her tears.

Kavin-" I'm sorry..."

She looked at him but didn't say anything.

Kavin-" I know mujhe tumse aise baat nai karni chahiye thi but... pata nai mujhe kya ho jaata h jab mujhe gussa aata h toh... I'm... I'm really sorry... par sana ke jaane ke baad se mai... mai apna gussa control hi nai kar pata..."

Titli-" its okay... mai samajh sakti hu..."

Kavin smiled and said-" I promise... ab we tumpe aise nai chillaunga.."

Titli(scared a bit) -" aise nai... matlab aap kisi aur tarike se chillaenge..."

Kavin looked at her confused and she started laughing. Kavin tried to glare her but he too started laughing.

Titli controlled herself and said-" ab chalein... bahut kaam h.."

Titli went downstairs and kavin smiled to himself.

 **In the afternoon;**

A case was reported and everyone except titli went towards the crime scene.

Titli-" data update ho gaya..."

She looked up and saww that bureau was empty.

She got up from her seat and said-" yahi sahi mauka h.."

She silently went towards the store room and started searching something.

Titli-" pata nai wo file kaha h..."

She was sweating badly but least she cares. She continued searching when she heard a voice.

Voice-" yaha kya kar rahi ho..."

Titli's eyes got widened and the file in her hand fell to floor.

She slowly turned but was relieved to see the person.

Titli-" tumne toh mujhe dara hi diya tha.."

Person-" par tum yaha pe... koi dekh lega toh kya sochega **sana.."**

Sana-" chillax **purvi**... iss samay bureau mei koi nai h..."

Purvi-" pata h mujhe sana... par agar koi aa jaaye toh... thoda sabra karo..."

Sana banged the file and said-" 6 mahine se wahi toh kar rahi hu purvi... par ab aur nai... mujhe pata lagaana h ki mujhpe goli kisne chalayi thi..."

Purvi kept her hand on sana's shoulder and said-" sab theek ho jaega sana... humei pata chal jaega ki wo kaun h..."

Sana turned to her and said-" hum kisi senior ki madad le le..."

Purvi-" nai sana... kisi ko pata nai chalna chahiye ki tum hi sana ho... warna tumpe phir se hamla ho sakta h...(teary) aur phir sachin... nai sana... sachin ab ye nai bardasht kar paega..."

Sana held purvi's hand and said-" nai purvi... mai bhai ko kuch nai hone dungi... kuch nai.."

Purvi-" I'm sorry sana... mujhe pata h mai selfish ho rahi hu aur mujhe pata h ki tum kavin se pyaar karti ho... par mai.."

Sana(cutting her)-" nai purvi... tum sahi ho aur rahi baat kavin ki... toh mujhe pata h ki wo mujhse kitna pyaar karte h... wo mujhe zaroor maaf karenge..."

They both smiled and hugged each other.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... Titli is actually sana and purvi knows this... What will happen next...**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Keep reading... Keep reviewing**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots.. ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all...** **hope aap sab theek h**

 **mansi, Guddi Abhirika Fan, mithi, Ashi, arooj, Kavin's Princess Aisha, 5c 10combination..Thank you all... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the story...**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!PYAAR...DUA YA SAZA!**_

 **Next day;**

It was sunday and was a day off for all the cops.

Sana was preparing breakfast when she heard doorbell. She opened the door and smiled seeing purvi.

Sana-" hey purvi... andar aao..."

Purvi smiled back and entered in.

Purvi-" sachin kaha h?"

Sana-" bhai so rahe h..."

Purvi-" chalo achcha h... newspaper..."

Sana(cutting her)-" chupa diya..."

Purvi smiled and said-" pata h doctor ne kaha h ki sachin ke reports pehle se bahut better h..."

Sana-" hmmm... I just hope bhai jaldi theek ho jaaye..."

No sooner did she say that than they heard a loud voice.

Voice-" sanaaaa..."

Purvi(tensed)-" ye toh sachin ki aawaz h.."

They rushed in the room and saw sachin sitting on the bed and was sweating badly.

Purvi went towards him and said-" sachin..."

Sachin grabbed her hand and said-" purvi... sana kaha h?"

Sana came facing him and said-" bhai mai yaha hu..."

Sachin relaxed a bit and said-" thank god tum theek ho..."

Purvi sat opposite to him and said-" kya hua sachin..."

Sachin-" purvi maine bahut bura sapna dekha..."

Sana-" kaisa sapna?"

Sachin-" maine dekha... maine dekha ki sana ko kisi ne goli maar di..."

Purvi and sana looked at each other.

Sachin-" bahut darr gaya tha mai..."

Purvi controlled her emotions and said-" sachin... bas ek bura sapna tha... that's all.."

Sana-" haan bhai... mai bilkul theek hu..."

Sachin nodded and just then sana's phone beeped.

She saw the message and said-" bhai mai abhi aayi..."

Sachin-" kaha ja rahi ho?"

Sana-" wo shefali ka message aaya tha... usi se milne jaa rahi hu..."

Sachin-" theek h..."

She looked at purvi and purvi understood that she is going to meet her khabri.

Sana went and purvi said-" tum fresh ho jao mai breakfast lagaati hu..."

Sachin nodded and purvi went in the kitchen.

She was preparing breakfast when someone came and hugged her from back.

Purvi smiled and said-" sachin..."

Sachin rested his chin on her shoulder and said-" hmmm..."

Purvi-"kya kar rahe ho... mujhe kaam karne do..."

Sachin caressed her cheek and said-" haan toh karo na... maine kab roka h..."

Purvi blushed and said-" tum mujhe disturb kar rahe ho... jao dining table pe..."

Sachin kissed her cheek and said-" no..."

Purvi blushed to her hardest and said-" sachin..."

Sachin turned her towards him and said-" kitna kaam karogi yaar... thoda time mujhe bhi de do..."

Purvi wrapped her hand around his neck and said-" mera saara time tumhara hi h sachin..."

Sachin pulled her and said naughtily-" toh..."

Purvi(confused)-" toh?"

Sachin smiled and started singing...

 _ **Koi nai h kamre mei... kya haseen mila hai pal**_

 _ **Aaj shararat karne do... kaam baaki karenge kal...**_

Purvi pushed him a bit far and turned but sachin quickly hugged her from back...

 ** _Koi nai hai kamre mei... kya haseen mila hai pal..._**

 ** _Aaj shararat karne do... kaam baaki karenge kal..._**

Purvi freed her from his grip and started moving towards hall...

 _ **Joa baba jao... aise na behkao...**_

 ** _Hosh mei aa jao... paagal na bano tum..._**

Sachin came in front of her blocking her way...

 _ **(Dil bole shikdum shikdum**_

 _ **Dil bole shikdum shukdum**_

 _ **Dil bole shikdum shikdum**_

 _ **Dil bole shikdum shikdum) X2**_

Purvi turned and went towards the dining area and sachin followed her. He held her wrist and pulled her towards him. He started kissing her face smoothly and purvi flinched on his touch. He approached her lips but purvi stooped him. She blushed and went towards the window. He followed her and stood opposite to her...

 _ **Khidkiya kahe parde gira do**_

(He pinned her against the wall)

 _ **Iss tarah se na mujhko saza do**_

(she tried to free herself but in vain)

 ** _Chod do mujhe jaane bhi do na..._**

 ** _Hai kasam tumhe yu zidd karo na_**

(sachin left her and turned to other side)

 _ **Kaisi ye majboori...Kisliye hai doori...**_

(purvi ruffled his hairs)

 ** _Ho bade deewane hai mujhko ye maalum.._**

(sachin made an annoyed face and went towards hall)

 _ **( Dil bole shikdum shikdum)X 4**_

Suddenly he felt purvi held her hand. Before he could understand anything, purvi turned him and kissed him passionately. He was shocked at first but he too started responding. He hugged her tightly and his hands were moving all around her body and she was melting in his arms. Suddenly he felt purvi left him. He opened his eyes and saw her standing while smiling...

 _ **Na sataayo tum yu muskura ke...**_

 _ **Chum lo sanam baboon mei aa ke...**_

( purvi hugged him tightly and he too hugged her back)

 ** _O chalo chalo... haari mai haari..._**

 ** _Maan li sabhi baatein tumhari.._**

( They separated and sachin kissed her forehead)

 _ **Baato hi baato mei... pal guzar na jaaye...**_

(purvi winked to him)

 _ **Aao ek duje mei ho jaaye kahi gum...**_

(sachin smiled and picked her in his arms)

 _ **(Dil bole shikdum shikdum) X 4**_

Sachin took her in the room and laid her on bed. Purvi's heartbeat was increasing every second. Sachin kissed her cheek and said-" mai abhi aaya..."

Purvi (nervously)-" kaha jaa rahe ho?"

Sachin smiled seeing her nervous and said-" aa raha hu.."

Sachin went out of the room and purvi was very nervous thinking what's going to happen.

After a minute or two, sachin entered in the room and purvi shut her eyes in nervousness.

Suddenly she heard a voice-" purvi... Aankhein kholo..."

Purvi recognized his voice but didn't open her eyes.

Sachin-" purvi aankhein kholo aur breakfast kar lo..."

Purvi instantly opened her eyes and saw him with breakfast.

She immediately got up and looked down.

Sachin held her hand and said-" purvi mujhe pata h hum ek dusre se pyaar karte h but at the same time I know my limits..."

Purvi looked at him and said-" issiliye toh..."

Sachin-" kya?"

She hugged him and said-" I love you sachin..."

Sachin smiled and hugged her back saying-" I love you too..."

 **On the other side;**

Sana, after meeting his khabri, was returning to home when she got a message from kavin..

 ** _Abhi ke abhi mujhse milo... mere ghar pe..._**

Sana was surprised-' kya baat ho sakti h...'

She took a u- turn and went towards kavin's house.

She parked the car and knocked the door.

Sana-" kavin..."

But to her surprise, the door was open.

Sana-" ye darwaaza kaise khula h... pehle toh aisa kabhi nai hua... kahi kavin ko kuch... oh god..."

Sana rushed in yelling-" kavin... kavin..."

Suddenly she heard a voice-" **sana** "

Sana was stunned. She sensed that the voice came from behind. Slowly she turned and saw kavin standing.

She was more shocked to see his condition. His eyes were teary, hairs messed up and face was pale.

Sana(calmly)-" kavin... mai titli hu..."

He came towards her and held her arms tightly.

Sana(painfully)-" aahhh... kavin..."

Kavin(teary)-" jhoot bol rahi ho tum... tum titli nai... tum sana ho... meri sana... h na.."

Sana was unable to understand what to say.

Sana-" kavin..."

Kavin(cutting her)-" please sana jhoot mat bolna... mujhe pata h tum hi sana ho... maine tumhe kal purvi se baat karte hue suna tha store room mei..."

Sana(shocked)-" kya?"

Kavin-" haan... aur abhi tum khabri se milne gayi thi na... tum sana hi ho na..."

Sana couldn't see him like this and she nodded silently.

Kavin was super happy and he hugged her as tightly as possible. Sana too hugged him back and both were teary.

Kavin-" mujhe pata tha... I knew it ki sana mujhe chod ke nai jaa sakti.."

Sana(teary)-" I'm sorry kavin... I'm sorry..."

Kavin separated and said-" kaha thi tum itne din... kyu gayi mujhse door..."

Sana-" kavin... mujhpe jo goli chalayi gayi thi... it was planned... koi h jo mujhe maarna chahta h... issliye mujhe ye sab karna pada..."

Kavin cupped her face and said-" toh phir tumhari laash... wo sab.."

Sana held his hand and said-" wo ek trap tha... taaki mujrim ko lage ki mai sach mei marr gayi hu..."

Kavin-" par tumne 6 mahine ka time kyu kiya... I mean tum pehle bhi toh aa sakti thi na..."

Sana-" haan par... mujhe ek perfect time chahiye tha apna plan shuru karne ke liye... (teary) mujhe maaf kar dijiye kavin... maine aapko bahut takleef di... (Crying) I'm sorry..."

Kavin wiped her tears and said-" nai sana... tum sorry mat bolo... mai bahut khush hu ki tum zinda ho... tum nai jaanti par tumhare bina ek pal bhi mai chain se nai reh paaya..."

Sana wiped his tears-" mai bhi..."

Kavin-" iska matlab... tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho..."

Sana smiled and said-" bahut zyaada..."

Kavin-""toh phir kabhi bataaya kyu nai"

Sana-" maine socha tha ki humari engagement waale din aapko bataungi... lekin usse pehle..." She was unable to say further.

Kavin understood and said-" koi baat nai..."

Sana-" kavin... ek request h ki..."

Kavin (cutting her)-" don't worry... mai kisi ko nai bataunga ki tum hi sana ho..."

Sana smiled and said-" thank you..."

Kavin held her waist and said-" ismei thank you kaisa... waise bhi mai _**apni jaan**_ khatre mei nai daalna chahta..."

Sana(confused)-" apni jaan..."

Kavin kept his one hand on her cheek and said-" haan...apni jaan..."

Sana understood and she blushed while looking down.

Kavin smiled and gently lifted her chin.

Kavin-" I love you sana..."

Before sana could say anything, kavin entangled her lips with him. She was surprised at first but don't know when she started kissing him back. They separated when needed air.

Kavin knelt down and forwarded his hand saying-"will you marry me?"

Sana was teary. She kept her hand on his saying-" yes..."

Kavin stood up and immediately hugged her and she too hugged him. Kavin removed her hairs from back and she felt goosebumps in her body when his lips touched her neck. Her breath became uneven as kavin's hand explored her body. They were loosing their senses when suddenly sana's phone rang.

They immediately separated and sana looked ta the caller ID.

Sana-" haan bhai.."

Sachin-" kaha ho sana?"

Sana-" bas aa rahi hu..."

She disconnected the calk and said-" bhai ka phone tha...jaana hoga..."

Kavin(sadly)-" theek h bye..."

Sana kissed his cheek and said-" bye..."

Kavin was shocked by her sudden act and she went towards her house.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So romantic chapter na... but... but...aage kya hoga... stay tuned to know...**

 **Jaisa aap soch rahe h shaayad waisa nai but ek new twist aaega...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all...** **hope aap sab theek h**

 **madhumati, Guddi abhirika fan, Guests, mithi, Ashi, sana, Sachvi Lover, Bhumi98... Thank you all... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the story... Its short and filler chapter...**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!PYAAR...DUA YA SAZA!**_

 **Next day;**

Sachin woke up early and went outside his room and saw the paper lying near the door.

Sachin-" lo... aaj aaya h paper..."

He went near the door and picked it up. He opened it and was surprised to see the date.

Sachin-" ye kya? ye kaise ho sakta h... sana...(yelling) sana.."

Sana woke up with a jerk and said-" bhai ko kya hua?"

Sachin-" sana.."

Sana-" aayi bhai..."

Sana went towards him and said-" kya hua?"

He forwarded a newspaper and sana was stunned.

Sana-" bhai..."

Sachin-" kya h ye?"

Sana was unable to answer.

Sachin( angrily)-" answer me damn it..."

Sana was scared and she said-" bhai wo purvi aur kavin ke kehne pe..."

Sachin(cutting her)-" bulao unhe... abhi.."

Sana nodded and called them. After sometimes, purvi, kavin and doctor came.

Sachin-" mujhe kisi ne kuch bataaya kyu nai?"

Doctor-" sachin calm down.. agar batate to tumhari health effect hoti..."

Kavin-"haan sachin sir aur hum koi risk nai lena chahte the..."

Sachin-" but ab toh batao ki kya baat h... kyu mujhe nai yaad h ki pichle 6 mahino mei mere saath kya hua?"

Purvi came towards him and held his hand saying-" sachin... ab mai jo kehne jaa rahi hu usse shaant dimaag se sunna... 6 mahine pehle sana ko goli lagi thi aur uski maut ki khabar sun kar tum coma mei chale gaye the..."

Sachin(stunned)-" sana ki maut... (looking at sana) toh ye kaun h?"

Sana-" bhai mai sana hi hu... wo sab ek trap tha... taaki mujhpe goli chalane waale ko lage ki mai sach mei mar gayi hu..."

Kavin-" haan sir... sana par jo goli chali thi wo planned thi... aur criminal ko pakadne ke liye isne aisa kiya..."

Doctor-" matlab tum hi sana ho..."

Sana nodded and sachin said-" phir mujhe pehle kyu nai bataaya..."

Purvi-" kyunki tumhare dimaag pe bura asar padta..."

Sachin calmed down a bit and said-" toh ye baat h..."

Purvi-" haan sachin... we are really sorry..."

Sachin-" it's okay purvi... par wo kaun h jisne sana par goli chalayi..."

Kavin-" pata nai sir hum use abhi dhundh nai paaye..."

Doctor-" sachin... tum apne dimaag par stress mat daalo... sab sahi hoga... ab mai chalta hu..."

The doctor went and sana said-" aap log baithiye mai breakfast ready karti hu..."

She went in the kitchen but kavin was still looking at her.

Sachin saw this and said while smirking-" kya hua?"

Kavin came to reality and said-" kuch nai sir..."

Purvi smiled and said-" really..."

Kavin glared her and said-" haan..."

Sana(from in the kitchen)-" bhai..."

Sachin-" haan sana..."

Sana-" ek minute aana..."

Sachin looked at kavin and said-" kavin... dekho na sana kyu bula rahi h... wo mujhe purvi se kuch baat karni h.."

Kavin blushed a bit and said-" yes sir..."

Kavin went in the kitchen and purvi said-" kya baat h sachin..."

Sachi came towards her and said-" I'm sorry purvi..."

Purvi (confused)-" kisliye?"

Sachin caressed her cheek and said-" kitna dukhi kiya hoga na maine tumhe..."

Purvi shook her head and sachin said-" mujhe pata h ki ye 6 mahine tumhare liye kitne mushkil honge..."

A drop of tear escaped from her eyes and sachin gently wiped them and kissed her forehead.

Sachin-" ab se no rona... okay..."

Purvi smiled and they hugged each other.

Sachin-" purvi..."

Purvi-" hmmm..."

Sachin-" I love you..."

Purvi smiled and said-" I love you too..."

Meanwhile, sana was preparing breakfast when kavin came in the kitchen.

Sana(without looking back)-" bhai wo zara ketchup ki bottle open kar do.. mere haath mei aata laga h..."

Kavin smiled and opened the bottle and forwarded to her.

Kavin-" waise bana kya rahi ho..."

Sana instantly looked back and said-" aap..."

Kavin wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her a little.

Sana blushed and looked down. Kavin gently lifted her chin and kissed her cheek.

Sana-" kavin... I'm so lucky ki aap meri zindagi mei aaye..."

Kavin-" sana mai ab aur wait nai kar sakta... mai jald se jald tumse shaadi karna chahta hu..."

Sana-" mai bhi..."

They looked at each other and shared a cute eye lock which was broken by cooker's whistle.

Sana-" aap jaiye mujhe breakfast banana h..."

Kavin smiled and said-" batao toh kya bana rahi ho..."

Sana-" aaloo ka paratha... (pushing him a bit) ab jaiye.."

Kavin smiled and went out of kitchen.

After sometimes, sana came with breakfast and all settled on the dining table.

Sachin-" mujhe kuch kehna h... I mean maine ek decision liya h..."

All looked at him surprised and kavin said-" kaisa decision sir..."

Sachin-" mai chahta hu ki tumhari aur sana ki shaadi jald se jald ho..."

Kavin and sana looked at each other.

Purvi-" haan aur parso... yaani kavin ke birthday waale din tum dono ki shaadi hogi..."

Sana-" phir humne bhi ek decision liya h..."

Sachin-" kya?"

Kavin smiled and said-" yahi ki uss din aapki aur purvi ki bhi shaadi hogi..."

Sachin-" par kavin..."

Kavin-' koi par nai sir..."

Purvi-" kavin..."

Sana-" purvi... koi argument nai..."

Kavin-" toh ye tay raha... okay..."

Sachin smiled and said-" okay..."

They had their breakfast and all went towards bureau.

 **In the bureau;**

A case was reported and savin went towards the crime spot. Rest of them went to forensic lab except sachvi.

Purvi was updating data when she saw sachin was thinking something deeply.

Purvi went towards him and said-" sachin..."

No response.

Purvi shook him a bit and said-" sachin..."

Sachin came to reality and said-" huh... haan purvi..."

Purvi sat adjacent to him and said-" kya hua?"

Sachin-" kuch nai..."

Purvi-" mujhse mat chupao..."

Sachin looked at her and she continued-" kya hua h?"

Sachin-" purvi mujhe kuch gadbad lag raha h..."

Purvi-" kya!"

Sachin-" pata nai kyu kuch sahi nai lag raha h..."

Purvi kept her hand on his shoulder and said-" sana ki fikar ho rahi h..."

Sachin held her hand and said-" haan purvi... abhi bhi uski jaan khatre mei h..."

Purvi-" ghabrao mat...use call kar lo..."

Sachin nodded and called her but her phone was switched off.

Sachin-" switch off..."

Purvi-" ruko mai kavin ko try karti hu..."

Purvi dialed his number but it too was switched off.

Purvi-" kavin ka phone bhi off h..."

Sachin(tensed)-" pata nai kya hua hoga..."

 **Meanwhile at unknown place;**

A girl was lying on the chair unconscious and his hands were tied. Slowly she gained consciousness and looked here and there.

Girl-" ye mai kaha hu..."

Voice-" hey sana..."

Sana looked up and was shocked to see HIM.

Sana-" aap..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Dekhte h aage k** **ya hota h...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all...** **hope aap sab theek h**

 **mansi, mithi, Ashi, Duo's girl MAHI, pinky guests, Sania Ali, Sachvi lover .. Thank you all... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the story...**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **!PYAAR...DUA YA SAZA!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

Sana(shocked)-" aap..."

Person-" haan mai... chauk gayi na mujhe dekhkar dear..."

Sana(teary)-" kyu kiya aapne aisa?"

Person-" batata hu... itni jaldi kya h... thoda aaram kar lo phir baat karte h..."

Sana(sternly)-" kya dushmani h aapki mujhse aur bhai se..."

Person-" chill sana... maine kaha na thoda rest karlo... phir tumhe sab bata dunga..."

Sana(angrily)-" ae **doctor...** mujhe koi rest nai karna h samjhe... mujhe sirf ye bata ki tune aisa kyu kiya?"

Doctor too became angry. He held sana's arm tightly and said-" zyaada mat bol... warna tera aashiq bhi marega..."

Sana(stunned)-" kavin..."

Doctor stepped back and said-" haan kavin..."

Sana-" kya kiya tune unke saath..."

Doctor smiled evily and said-" filhaal toh kuch nai... lekin bahut kuch kar sakta hu..."

Doctor went and sana yelled-" doctor... agar kavin ko kuch bhi hua toh mai tujhe zinda nai chodungi..."

 **Meanwhile in the bureau;**

Sachvi were very restless as kavin and sana were not picking their cells.

Abhijeet-" inke phone ki last location trace karte h..."

They traced and found the location.

Purvi-" ye toh crime spot h..."

Sachin-" matlab yaha se dono gaayab hue h..."

Daya-" humei yaha chalna chahiye... shaayad kuch suraaag mil jaaye..."

Sachin-" yes sir..."

They all went towards the spot and started searching for an evidence.

Suddenly, purvi spotted kavin's watch.

Purvi picked it and yelled-" sachin, bhai, daya sir..."

All came to her and sachin said-" kya hua purvi..."

Purvi-" ye watch... ye..."

Abhijeet(cutting her)-"kavin ki h..."

Purvi-" haan bhai aur ismei ek sound recorder h..."

Daya-" sound recorder..."

Purvi-" haan sir... zaroor ismei kuch record hua hoga... warna kavin ise kabhi nai utarta..."

Sachin-" ise check karte h..."

They all went back to bureau and checked the recording and were shocked.

 **Meanwhile;**

Sana was struggling to get her hands free from ropes when she heard a voice-" koi fayida nai h sana..."

Sana looked at him and said-" tum bata kyu nai rahe ki tumhe chahiye kya?"

Doctor smiled and said-" tumhari aur sachin ki maut..."

Sana(shocked)-" kya... par kyu?"

Doctor-" kyunki tumhari wajah se meri wife meera ki maut hui..."

Sana(thinking)-" meera... wo serial killer..."

Doctor (angrily)-" zabaan samhaal ke..."

Sana-" wo serial killer thi... aur uski saza maut hi thi..."

Doctor-" chup... ekdum chup..."

Voice-" chup hone ka samay toh tumhara aa gaya h..."

Sana smiled as she recognized that it was purvi's voice.

Doctor turned and saw CID team standing.

Doctor-" tum sab..."

Sachin smiled and said-" kya kare... waqt pe aane ki humari buri aadat h.."

Doctor-" aa toh gaye... par jaoge kaise...zara peeche dekhna..."

They turned and saw goons and all started fighting. Taking a chance, abhijeet untied sana and she quickly ran in search of kavin.

Finally, CID team won and sachin slapped the doctor hard and he fell to floor.

Purvi-" ye toh humei pata chal gaya ki tune ye sab kyu kiya... par ek baat bata ki jab tu doctor h nai toh tune sachin ka ilaaj kaise kiya..."

Doctor-" sachin coma mei tha hi nai..."

All(shocked)-" what?"

Doctor-" haan... mai ise aisi dawai de raha tha jisse ye hosh mei na aaye...kyunki mujhe pata tha ki sana zinda h aur wo waapas zaroor aaegi... aur mai dono ko saath mei maarna chahta tha..."

Purvi(teary)-" 6 mahine tak tumne sachin ko adhmari haalat mei rakhkha... agar mere haath bandhe nai hote toh mai tumhe goli maar deti... "

Sachin kept his hand on her shoulder and she calmed down a bit.

Daya-" tumhare karmo ki saza ab tumhe kanoon dega... chalo..."

Abhijeet and daya took him. Sachin saw that purvi was sobbing silently.

Sachin-" purvi..."

She quickly turned and hugged him tightly while crying.

Sachin hugged her back and said-" purvi...kya ho gaya..."

Purvi didn't say anything but hugged him more tight.

Purvi-" mujhe bahut bura lag raha h sachin ki tum zinda the aur mai samajh nai paayi... aur uss dusht insaan pe vishwaas kiya..."

Sachin-" purvi... jo hua use bhool jao..."

He separated and wiped her tears saying-" ab sab theek hoga..."

Purvi kissed his cheek and said-" tum ho na mere saath toh mujhe pata h ki sab sahi hi hoga..."

Sachin kissed her forehead and they again hugged each other.

 **Meanwhile;**

Sana was searching for kavin when she saw a room whose door was locked. She opened the door and saw kavin lying on the chair unconscious.

She rushed to him and patted his cheek saying-" kavin.. kavin..."

Kavin slowly opened his eyes and saw sana.

Kavin-" sana..."

Sana untied him and said-" ab sab theek h kavin... sab theek h..."

Kavin smiled and said-" haa sana.. ab humei koi alag nai kar sakta..."

They hugged each other and kavin said-" I love you sana... I love you..."

Sana hugged him tightly and said-" I love you too kavin..."

 **After two days;**

Today was the marriage of Savin and Sachvi and it was taking place at mannat hall.

The wedding started and all the rasams were going on.

After the saat phere, the couples were tied in the pure relation of marriage and after vidai, the couples went to their respected house.

 **At Savin's house;**

Sana and kavin reached the house and before entering, kavin said-" ek minute sana..."

He went inside and brought a 'kalash' full of rice and said-" chalo... grihpravesh karo..."

Sana smiled and slightly kicked it and entered inside.

Kavin-" tum room mei jao... mai abhi aata hu..."

Sana went in the room and after sometimes, kavin entered and was stunned to see that sana has changed her clothes and was about to sleep.

Kavin-" tum sone jaa rahi ho?"

Sana(yawning)-" haan... wo rasame itni thi ki mai thak gayi hu aur bahut neend aa rahi h... "

She laid on bed and said-" sone se pehle lights off kar dijiyega..."

Kavin signed and after changing, he switched off the lights and laid beside her.

Sana smiled and turned towards him and saw that he slept facing away from her.

She leaned towards him and said-" so gaye kya?"

No response.

She whispered in his ears-" sach mei so gaye..."

Kavin smiled but didn't response.

Sana kissed his cheek and said-" wakai mei so gaye..."

Kavin instantly turned and came upon her saying-" toh madam naatak kar rahi thi?"

Sana caressed his face and said-" koi shak?"

Kavin kissed her forehand and said-" bilkul nai..."

He leaned to her and they kissed each other passionately and soon they drifted to their love land.

 **At sachvi's house;**

Sachvi came to their house and tarika did the grihapravesh.

After that, she took purvi to the room.

After sometimes, sachin entered the room and smiled seeing purvi who was sitting at the center of the bed.

He came towards her and sat opposite to her.

He held her hand and purvi shivered a bit. Sachin smiled and gently removed the veil but purvi was still looking down.

He lifted her chin and purvi blushed looking at him.

Sachin-" itna sharmaogi toh poori raat lag jaegi humei ek hone mei..."

Purvi blushed more and hugged him tightly.

Sachin hugged her back and purvi said-" sachin... tum nai jaante ki iss raat ka maine kbse intezaar kiya h.."

Sachin-" maine bhi.."

Purvi separated and said-" toh..."

Sachin smiled and said-" toh..."

Purvi blushed and said-" bana lo mujhe apna..."

Sachin cupped her face and said-" tum meri thi... ho aur humesha rahogi.."

Sachin leaned and she closed her eyes. Seconds later, their lips entangled with each other and sachin laid purvi carefully on bed and came upon her. He switched off the lights and the consumated their marriage.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... End of the chapter and end of the story as well...**

 **Thanks for your constant support...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


End file.
